SKOMPARSA -Kematian-
by Amtrs7227
Summary: /Kejahatan bukanlah suatu hal yang bersumber dari kegelapan, melainkan berasal dari hati polos yang terluka oleh kebohongan "walaupun aku ini adalah seorang penjahat, bukan berarti aku ini tidak memiliki hati!"/ Yaoi YunJae KyuMin KrisTao SiBum YooSu Se7Min HunHan Death Chara Mpreg


**Skomparsa**** (c) By ****Amtrs7227**

**.**

**Category:**

**Angst, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Death Chara**

**Rate: T = M (Untuk sementara T dulu)**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong | Jung Yunho | Lee Sungmin | Cho Kyuhyun | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Yi Fan(Kris) | Kim Kibum | Choi Siwon | Kim Junsu | Park Yoo Chun | Shim Changmin | ********Choi Dong wook(Se7en) |**** Oh Sehoon/Sehun | Xi Luhan, and Other cast**

**Summary:**

**/Kejahatan bukanlah suatu hal yang bersumber dari kegelapan, melainkan berasal dari hati polos yang terluka oleh kebohongan "walaupun aku ini adalah seorang penjahat, bukan berarti aku ini tidak memiliki hati!"/ Yaoi | YunJae | KyuMin | KrisTao | SiBum | YooSu | Se7Min | HunHan | Death Chara | Mpreg**

**Note:**

**Ide fic ini dateng tiba tiba waktu aku lagi serius melototin komputer di sekolah... nahhh,,, tiba tiba aja anak – anak cowo sekelas pada ngomongin CS, LS, sama PB dan sebagainya. Begitulah ide ini dateng~**

**AN : Semua jenis sejata yang disebutkan merupakan sejata yang berada di game POINT BLANK (Karna senjata yang aku tau cuma itu) . Dan BRAND – BRAND yang tercantum dalam FIC ini bukanlah MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik PEMBUAT brand tersebut. TAPI FIC INI ADALAH ASLI MILIK SAYA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

Dipagi yang cerah… aku berjalan dengan santai namun tetap dengan waspada. Waspada? Ya… waspada. Aku adalah salah satu pemimpin mafia terkemuka yang sangat disegani, juga sangat dihormati. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mencari masalah denganku. Saat ini aku sedang melakukan penyamaran untuk menyelesaikan misi. Menyelesaikan misi? Kenapa aku yang seorang pemimpin mafia terkemuka ini melakukan misi? Bukankah aku mempunyai banyak anak buah yang sangat hormat juga sangat loyal kepadaku? Bukankah aku hanya tinggal memerintahkan mereka untuk menyelesaikan misi ini? Kalian jangan penah menganggap sepele misi seorang mafia.

Mafia, mafia adalah perkumpulan para penjahat yang melakukan kejahatan secara tersembunyi dan sangat ilegal. Bahkan para pemerintah dan bagan keamanan pusat negara italia pasrah dan menyerah menangani kami para mafia. Pusat markas kami terletak pada italia bagian selatan, dan kami sangat sering melakukan aktivitas kami disana. Tunggu? Kenapa para pemerintah dan keamanan italia bagian pusat yang pasrah dan menyerah menangani kami? Bukankah markas kami terletak pada italia bagian selatan? Ya.. walaupun pusat markas kami terletak pada italia bagian selatan, tetapi pusat dari segala kejahatan di italia adalah italia bagian pusat.

Disana kami melakukan banyak kejahatan, dari dimulai yang paling rendah seperti mengambil uang – uang pinjaman secara paksa dan akan menyiksa orang – orang yang tidak membayarkan hutang – hutang mereka kepada kami. Dan yang paling berat adalah kami menyelusupkan senjata senjata berbahaya juga ilegal mulai dari AK47, AUG, K2, K1, SeconDarry, Melle, PSG, Dragunnov, SPECTRE, MP5K, MP5KG, Kriss, P90, dan bahkan sampai pada senjata seperti bassoka, dan bom – bom dengan jenis dan kekuatan yang berbeda – beda seperti, H- 400, Flash Bang, WP-smoke, C5, C – 400, C – 500. Semua senjata – senjata berbahaya nan ilegal di perjual belikan, kami jual dengan harga yang 'WOW'. Selain untuk diperjual belikan senjata – senjata itu juga kami kirim sebagai pemasok senjata untuk negara yang sedang melakukan peperangan.

Selain kejahatan seperti itu kami juga menyeludupkan narkoba ke dalam negara. Bahkan kelompok mafia kami adalah pemasok narkoba terbesar di deluruh dunia. Nama kelompok mafia kami sangatlah disegani, ditakuti, dan dihormati. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama kelompok mafia kami saja orang – orang akan langsung lari tunggang langgang.

Nama kelompok mafia sangat mengerikan dan tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan orang lain., yaitu Skomparsa. Skomparsa yang berarti '**KEMATIAN**'. Kenapa kami memilih nama yang memiliki arti yang sangat menyeramkan? Tentu bukan hanya untuk sekedar menakut – nakuti musuh. Kami memilih nama ini pun karena 'kematian' adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan lumrah bagi seluruh kalangan umat manusia. Entah itu dari kalangan orang kaya maupun miskin, merdeka dan dijajah, cantik maupun tidak, tua maupun muda, kematian tidak akan membeda – bedakan siapapun.

Bila saatnya orang itu mati, maka orang itu akan mati. Sesuai dengan apa yang tuhan mau. Maka dari itulah kami disebut sebagai "Dewa Kematian" dari segala jenis penjahat. Karena selama ini belum ada yang bisa melukai kami –terutama diriku- seujung jari pun.

Orang – orang yang mengenali kami –terutama para penjahat- akan perpendapat bahwa kami adalah kelompok mafia yang kejam juga sebagainya. Akan tetapi mereka salah. Kami tidak seperti apa yang mereka fikirkan. Kami hanyalah manusia biasa yang selalu berperilaku selayaknya robot yang selalu diperintah ini dan itu tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun.

Kami hanyalah sebuah boneka untuk mencari kekuasaan untuk para pemerintah italia yang sangat licik. Mereka selelu berlaku bahwa kami ini hanyalah orang – orang jahat yang harus dimusnahkan. Kemudian mereka berpura – pura pasrah dan menyerah untuk menangkap kami. Padahal itu semua hanya dari sebagian rencana **BUSUK** mereka untuk semakin memperalat kami dengan semena mena.

Aku sangat murka! Aku sangat membenci mereka! Rasanya aku ingin sekali **MEMBUNUH** mereka! Tapi tidak bisa! Bila aku membunuh mereka, yang berada dalam bahaya bukanlah diriku. Melainkan anak buahku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri! Orang yang selalu berada disisiku setiap saat.

Keluargaku yang sangat berharga dari Skomparsa. Sebenarnya aku hanyalah seorang Namja kesepian yang haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Bicara soal _Namja_, sebenarnya aku adalah seorang gioventù kebangsaan negeri gingseng -korea, lebih tepatnya Korea Selatan. Begitu pula dengan bawahanku di Skomparsa yang kebanyakan adalah orang asia.

DRRTT! DRRTT!

Aish! Sial! Kenapa disaat genting seperti ini malah ada yang menghubungiku?! Tidak tahukah mereka yang menelponku, bahwa aku sedang diincar oleh sekumpulan mafia – mafia lemah lainnya. Lagipula siapa orang yang berani – beraninya menelponku? Bukankah yang mengetahui nomor handphoneku hanya orang – orang kepercayaanku di Skomparsa saja? Itupun mereka menelponku bila ada misi terbaru ataupun ada masalah yang sangat gen- Accidenti! Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dimarkas! Mia bontà! Kenapa aku baru sadar akan hal ini. Segera saja ku kuambil smartphoneku dan kuangkat panggilan itu untuk memastikan apa yang telah terjadi

"Sì?"

"_capo dispiace, sto contattando in momenti come questo_." sahut seseorang yang berada disebrang panggilan ini dengan sangat terburu buru, yang kuduga adalah anak buahku yang setia.

"non importa! Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi di markas sehingga kau langsung menghubungi nomor pribadiku ini?"

"_kami semua sedang dalam masalah, karena banyak kelompok mafia kecil yang bekerjasama untuk menjatuhkan kelompok mafia kita bos! Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan bos?! Jumlah mereka semakin lama semakin banyak, dan membuat sisa _subordinare_ di markas kepayahan untuk menangani mereka semua bos!_" sahut anak buahku di sebrang sana. Dan sepertinya benar apa yang telah dibilang oleh anak buahku ini, karena aku bisa mendengar sangat jelas suara tembakan yang saling sahut menyahut.

"yang terpenting adalah kau harus tetap tenang serta fokus. Dan kau tidak boleh menyerah sedikitpun pada musuh, karena yang kita lindungi bukan hanya satu nyawa, melainkan ribuan nyawa diluar sana yang harus kita selamatkan. Dan satu lagi! cepat kau hubungi lee sungmin untuk segera kembali kemarkas, dan katakan padanya 'lupakan misimu' karena nyawa diluar sana sangat membutuhkan bantuan kita"

"_Sì capo! pronto ad attuare!"_

PIP!

Setelah panggilan itu terputus, diriku dengan segera melangkah dengan cepat karena misi kali ini harus aku tunda karena nyawa orang lain lebih penting dari pada misi yang diberikan oleh para pejabat dan pemerintah italia.

Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil Bugatti Veyron Supersport kesayanganku yang terletak di sudut yang sangat tersembunyi, sehingga orang – orang tidak ada yang menyadarinya sedikitpun.

Segera saja aku masuk kedalam mobil kesayanganku dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan hampir mencapai 200 km/jam. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan peraturan lalu lintas yang mengatakan bahwa 'tidak boleh mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata saat dijalan raya'. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memperdulikan peraturan itu? Peraturan yang 'tidak berlaku' untuk kami, para mafia.

Dengan kecepatan itu, dalam kurun waktu 20 menit aku sudah sampai disana dan melihat banyak sekali hasil kekacawuan yang disebabkan oleh para mafia kecil tersebut. Humm... apakah sebaiknya setelah ini aku mengirim surat 'keterangan ganti rugi' kepada para pemimpin mafia mafia kecil itu untuk membayar semua kerugian yang dihasilkan dari kerusakan besar besaran yang terdapat dimarkasku ini?

"_Capo_, anda sudah kembali."

"_Sì, _sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka kemari? Apa kau sudah mencari tahunya?" tanyaku kepada _subordinare_ yang langsung menjemputku didepan pintu markas yang sudah hancur berantakan.

"_Già capo_, tujuan mereka semua melakukan ini adalah karena ingin membalaskan dendam pada kita karna telah mengalahkan mereka pada tander di perusahaan 'dunia atas'."

"_Che cosa_! Mustahil mereka melakukan itu! Bukankah sudah ada peraturan yang mengatakan '_il mondo e il mondo sotterraneo non deve essere collegata_'?!" murkaku karena masih banyak mafia melanggar peraturan sederhana yang telah dibuat oleh para pemimpin mafia besar terdahulu.

"kami mengetahui itu capo. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih membangkang!"

"baiklah! Cari mereka, dan cari pula pemimpin mereka. Karena kita akan melakukan persidangan terhadap mereka."

"baik capo! Kami akan mencari banyak - banyak bukti atas kejadian ini. Dan capo, anda dicari Sungmin-ssi di ruangan anda"

"baiklah. Kau urusi semua ini dengan baik, karna aku tidak ingin melihat sedikitpun kecacatan dari semua anak buahku. Dan, kau jangan lupa untuk memperbaiki markas kita seperti sedia kala." setelah mengatakan itu, diriku bergegas menuju ruanganku untuk bertemu dengan sungmin, orang yang sudah kuanggap namdongsaeng-ku sendiri sekaligus pemimpin batalion 1.

Ya, kelompok mafiaku ini kubagi menjadi 6 batalion. Batalion pertama adalah batalion terkuat yang dipimpin oleh namja manis bermata foxy, bertubuh mungil, berpipi chuby, dan memiliki bibir shape 'M' merah merona yang sangat manis, Lee Sungmin. Kalian janganlah melihat sungmin hanya dari luarnya saja. '_Don't judge a book by its cover' _ok? Karena sungmin adalah orang terkuat kedua setelah diriku.

Batalion kedua adalah batalion yang kubentuk untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan perang antar mafia. Batalion ini berada dibawah perintah Huang Zi Tao, orang terkuat setelah diriku dan sungmin. Tao adalah namja imut seperti panda dan memiliki bentuk bibir yang unik. Terkadang aku merasa iri pada Tao. Padahal dia masih sangat muda, tapi tinggi badannya sangat menakjubkan. Tao adalah orang tertinggi kedua diantara para pemimpin batalion -termasuk diriku-, dengan tinggi 184 cm. Dan di dunia atas tao lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Master of wushu' yang bernama Edison Huang.

Batalion ketiga dipimpin oleh Kim Kibum. Namja berwajah cantik dan bertubuh mungil ini sangatlah jenius. Maka dari itu lah diriku membentuk batalion 3 yang terdiri dari orang orang jenius untuk memberikan taktik cerdik untuk melawan kelompok mafia lainnya. Kim kibum lah yang paling diandalkan dalam hal apapun.

Batalion keempat, batalion dibawah pimpinan kim junsu yang mengatur pemasokan senjata. Namja dengan suara lumba – lumba dan pantat bebek ini adalah orang yang paling mengerti diriku. Selain itu dia juga merupakan satu satunya saudara kandung dan keluarga yang kumiliki.

Batalion kelima. Adalah batalion yang terdiri dari orang - orang jenius seperti batalion ketiga. Akan tetapi batalion ini kubentuk bukan untuk itu, melainkan kubentuk untuk masalah 'Hack'. Namja tiang listrik pecinta makanan ini adalah seorang hacker ternama yang dengan mudah memasuki situs keamanan negara semudah membuka pintu kamar dan tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

Dan batalion terakhir, batalion ke enam. Batalion ini dipimpin oleh Oh Sehun. Batalion ini ku tugaskan untuk menangani masalah yang terjadi di 'dunia atas'. Selain itu batalion ini kutugaskan untuk menangani para pemerintah yang tidak berguna, serta menangani semua perusahaan yang kelompok mafiaku miliki di dunia atas.

Aku berlari di lorong panjang nan gelap untuk segera sampai ruanganku. Dengan jantung yang terus berdebar debar dengan kencangnya untuk menanti apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana.

BRAK!

"Minnie-ya! Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya terjadi disini secara rinci dan mendetail!"

"OMO! Hyung! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan bukannya membantingnya?!"

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting! Sekarang beritahu diriku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!"

"Hahhh... sulit untuk menjelaskannya hyung. Lebih baik hyung baca saja laporan yang diberikan para Subordinare diatas meja kerjamu"

Mendengar perkataan sungmin membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak karuan. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku berada diluar markas? Padahal aku hanya keluar sebentar saja untuk melakukan misi, tapi kenapa keadaan menjadi sangat kacau seperti ini?!

Kubaca dengan seksama hasil laporan yang dibuat oleh subordinare-ku. Inti dari semuanya sama seperti subordinare yang menyambut kepulanganku ke markas. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak nyaman? Aku merasa akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi. Lagi pula tidak mungkin kan para mafia kecil bergabung dan saling bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan kami hanya karna masalah 'dunia atas'. Pasti sebuah masalah besar telah terjadi di dunia mafia. Tapi apa masalah besar itu?

"Minnie-ah kau tau pasti telah terjadi hal yang besar bukan? Tidak mungkin para mafia kecil bergabung untuk menjatuhkan kita hanya karna masalah dari dunia atas bukan?! Jawab aku sekarang juga!"

"Sebenarnya k- "

BRAK!

"Hyung gawat! U-know menghilang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Dictionary ::**

gioventù : Pemuda

Accidenti! : Sial!

Mia bontà! : Ya ampun!

Sì? : Ya?

Capo : Kepala/Bos

capo dispiace, sto contattando in momenti come questo : Maaf bos, saya menghubungi anda disaat seperti ini

non importa! : Tidak masalah!

Subordinare : Bawahan

Sì capo! pronto ad attuare! : Ya bos! Siap laksanakan!

Già capo! : Sudah bos!

Che cosa! : Apa!

il mondo e il mondo sotterraneo non deve essere collegata : dunia atas dan dunia bawah tidak boleh saling berhubungan

**Cuap – cuap Author!**

Semuanya terima kasih sudah mau membuang waktu kalian dengan membaca fanfic abal buatanku... jadi aku -Amtrs7227- a.k.a Hye Min berterima kasih yang sebesar besarnya untuk kalian semua.

Dan untuk terjemahannya mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah, namanya baru belajar :p

.

.

follow me on Twitter

.

Amtrs7227

.

and

.

Don't Forget To RCL Please~


End file.
